


Assassin

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-17
Updated: 2008-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I take pride in being pretty. I take pride in being smart. I take pride that when only armed with a feather-quill I am still as dangerous as if you had handed me a wand. But, above all, I take pride in being Voldemort's number one assassin.





	Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

_I take pride in being pretty. I take pride in being smart. I take pride that when only armed with a feather quill I am still as dangerous as if you had handed me a wand. But, above all, I take pride in being Voldemort's number one assassin._

****

"Do you understand your assignment?" He had asked me, his eyes cold and unforgiving. 

I had nodded, my face blank of emotion. He smiled in that way of his that sent shivers down your spine. I had grown immune to it; you had to when you lived like I did.

"Good luck, Moordenaar. We are all counting on you. And remember, do whatever you must to complete this assignment. We cannot afford failure." 

Few actually knew my real name. Most simply knew me as _Moordenaar_ , or ‘assassin’ in Dutch. However, everyone knew who I was. Besides my lord, I was the only one in the _festung_ , or the fortress, who didn’t have to wear the customary mask and cloak. The only reason people wore them to begin with was so that others didn’t hunt them down and kill them. No one in the _festung_ was stupid enough to kill me. As for the outside world, no one else knew I existed. 

 

****

The plan was simple enough when you wrote it down. However, conducting it would be much more difficult. I wasn’t worried, and if a flicker of doubt crossed my mind I didn’t let it show. It went as follows: I would be enrolled to Hogwarts as a Gryffindor--as much as the idea repulsed me--in order to do the main job: Seduce Sirius Black. However, we wouldn’t just jump from base one to home. I would move slowly, first capturing the friendship of a girl called Lily Evans and, from there, moving on to James Potter. Once I had Sirius’ friendship, I must become his girlfriend, securing even more of his trust than before. Then I make my kill. By becoming his beloved, I remove myself from the suspicions of the crime. It would almost be too easy.


End file.
